Supernatural Part 1  Santanna
by L.Winchy
Summary: Após já muito tempo da morte de Bobby , Dean e Sam continuam seu trabalho.Até receberem uma ligação de uma garota de 16 anos chamada Santanna Gonzales .


**Parte 1 : Santanna . **

**Dean como de costume estava em**

**um bar próximo a um apartamento **

**aonde estava instalado temporariamente enquanto resolvia mais um recente caso de mortes suspeitas na cidade de Sunkio(cidade próxima a Lawrence) . **

**(Telefone tocando) **

**Sam : Aonde você está ?**

**Dean: Na praia , olhando para o mar enquanto reflito nos meus atos . ( ton de sarcasmo ) **

**Sam: Está em um bar não é mesmo?**

**Dean: Não , na Disney curtindo as férias.( ton de sarcasmo novamente )**

**Sam : Pergunta ao Mickey Mouse se ele pode vir até aqui , se não estiver muito ocupado.**

**Dean: Já chego ai . **

**( Ele levanta da cadeira , fazendo um sinal como quem diz `valeu`,e vai até o apartamento ) **

**Apartamento**

**(Dean entra)**

**(Sam sentado no sofá lendo um jornal)**

**Dean: E ai ?**

**Sam: Mais uma morte nessa cidade esquisita , me parece que foi uma mulher de uns 30 anos . **

**Dean: Loira ? **

**Sam: Sim . Como sabe ?**

**Dean : Ontem eu estava conversando com uma `senhorita`( ele revira os olhos) em um bar e ela estava meia que drogada e comentou sobre dois supostos assasinatos de mulheres de 30 anos , beirando os 40 . **

**Sam: E eram loiras?**

**Dean: Não , alguém falou alguma coisa de loira?**

**Sam: Ok , desisto . **

**(O celular do Dean tocando)**

**Dean: .. ( ele se joga no sofá ) **

**( atende ) **

**Dean: Oi . **

**( Do outro lado ) **

**Santanna: Aqui é Santanna Gonzales e eu procuro por Dean ou Sam Winchester.**

**Dean: É ele .**

**Santanna: Ele quem ?**

**Dean : Dean , quem é você , especifique por favor , não tenho bola de cristal . **

**Santanna: Você é muito educado . Enfim , sou filha de um velho amigo de Bobby Singer , e por acaso preciso falar com ele e não consigo . **

**Dean: E como conseguiu meu telefone?**

**Santanna: É uma das pessoas com quem Bobby poderia estar , para previnir ele deixou esse número . **

**Dean : Tudo bem , e o que eu devo fazer por você?**

**Santanna: Eu não sei aonde o Bobby está , mas , ele disse que quando fosse necessário meu tio , Joe Gonzales , poderia procurar por ele , e esse mesmo tio disse o mesmo para mim caso ele não aparece-se mais em casa depois de um longo tempo . **

**Dean: Aonde você está ? **

**Santanna: Em WilWill , conhece?**

**Dean: Hã ? Esse lugar provávelmente não existe , tá brincando comigo ?**

**Santanna : Ok , é um bairro próximo a Sunkio . Em Lawrance . Conhece?**

**Dean : Eu morei em Lawrance e por mais que isso seja estranho , estou em Sankio . **

**Santanna: Ótimo , é o destino . Pode me buscar ? **

**Dean : Garota , eu não te conheço , mas você é abusada . **

**( Sam olha com uma cara de dúvida ) **

**Santanna: Se você não pode me ajudar , eu poderia falar com o Bobby, tenho certeza que ele pode resolver esse problema para mim . **

**Dean : Eu já não tenho tanta certeza.(ele olha para baixo , como quem não quer tocar no assunto). Tem uma rua certa , um nome , além do bairro ?**

**Santanna: Rua Street . **

**(Dean desliga o telefone) **

**( Olha com um rosto de dúvidas para Dean e questiona ) **

**Dean: Quem colocaria o nome da rua de rua ? **

**(Depois de um tempo de viajem , Dean chega na Rua Street , uma rua elegante , com bastante flores e árvores ) **

**(Ele vê uma garota , branca de cabelos negros ,batendo no ombro , olhos castanhos , de aparentemente 1,65 m , vestindo um short jeans , e uma blusa solta com uma jaqueta por cima e um tênis aparentemente all star) **

**( Dean para o carro ) **

**Dean : Hey , bonitinha do short curto ! **

**( Ela olha , e vem se aproximando ) **

**Dean : Você sabe ou faz alguma ideia de quem possa ser Santanna Gonzales?**

**- Essa sou eu . **

**Dean : Ótimo , não queria procurar mesmo . **

**(Santanna abre a porta do carro e entra ) **

**Santanna: E você é ?**

**Dean : Sou o Dean . Normalmente as garotas não esquecem a minha voz. (Ele dá uma risadinha irônica)**

**Santanna: Eu esperava mais de você.**

**Dean: Você tá achando o que , que sou garoto de programa ? Garota você está no meu carro , me respeita.**

**Santanna: Estou te tratando sem respeito ? Desculpe , começamos mal . **

**( Ela puxa a mão de Dean , e o cumprimenta ) **

**Santanna: Melhorou ? ( ela ri ) **

**Dean : Talvez . **

**( Dean então acelera ) **

**(Depois de um bom tempo de silêncio Dean resolvi usar sua simpátia para puxar assunto) **

**Dean : Então , posso saber melhor quem você é ? Quantos anos você tem , não passa de uns 17 . **

**Santanna : Você não é muito normal . Quer saber quem eu sou ? Então tudo bem . **

**( Dean a olha meio duvidoso ) **

**Santanna: Tenho 16 anos , não tenho uma casa , nada estável . Sou caçadora , assim como você e o resto da matilha . Satisfeito ?**

**( Dean tosse e ri ao mesmo tempo ) **

**Dean : Não brinque comigo criança , não é porque tem cara de velha que vai me enganar . Não é caçadora . **

**Santanna: Ah , então porque perguntou sobre minha vida , você sabe mais do que eu mesma , não ?**

**Dean : Você é nervosinha ( ele a imita com uma voz fina , mesmo a voz dela sendo um tanto grossa ) **

**Santanna: E você um tanto idiota . **

**Dean : Criança é o seguinte . Você só tem a mim para ajudar a achar seu pai , você não sabe com o que está lidando , vida de caçador não é coisa que se brinque e seu pai pode estar correndo risco . ( Ele a encara sério ) **

**Santanna: Você acha mesmo que estou brincando ? Posso ser uma criança ao seu ver , mas acredite , não inocênte . E eu sei muito bem os riscos que meu pai está correndo , só não tenho certeza se devo ir atrás , afinal ,não sei com o que ele estava `trabalhando`. **

**Dean: Me prova que você é uma caçadora então , bonitinha . **

**Santanna: Na verdade não , não te devo nada . Nem uma , nem meia explicação , se não acredita não me importo . Só preciso do Bobby . E quem disse que só tenho a você ? Run ! **

**( Dean sacode a cabeça ) **

**Dean : Bobby ... ele morreu . A pouco tempo . Mas vamos te ajudar com o seu pai . **

**( Santanna olha para baixo , como um luto por segundos ) **

**Santanna: Eu não sabia , desculpe . **

**Dean : Não me deve desculpas , menina.**

**( Ele para o carro em frente ao apartamento , e faz sinal para Santanna descer ) **

**Dean : Chegamos . **


End file.
